Steamy Sterek
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Companion piece, but can be read alone. The lemon scene between Stiles and Derek in Chapter 20 of Pack Wars. Rated M for a reason! ESTABLISHED STEREK


Steamy Sterek

Author's Note: Companion fic to Pack Wars. This would have been the lemon scene in Chapter 20 that I didn't include there because its Rated T. Hope you enjoy it. Its for your reading pleasure. Reviews are always nice.

ooOoo

"Oh Derek!" Stiles panted in his ear. "Yes... "

They were totally cristening the bed. Their bed, Stiles' brain reminded him, as Derek continued nipping at his neck flesh, driving him out of his mind. Needy hands grabbed at his green sweater.

"This comes off," Derek growled.

Stiles raised up, lifting his hands, the article hastily removed and tossed aside. Derek went back for his neck, grabbing the top button of his shirt. He slowly unbuttoned Stiles, kissing down the boy's chest, going in for his nipple. He ground the ridge between his teeth.

"Oh fuck Derek!" Stiles panted, placing his hand on the back of his mate's neck.

Derek moved to the other nipple, letting his tongue trail over the boy's pale chest, suckling the other ridge. Stiles could feel his cock sticking straight up, hard as a rock, tenting the tight jeans Derek had bought him. The alpha kissed down Stiles' stomach, eying the tented denim, feeling a hunger he never would have identified with another dude's dick. Stiles was looking down at him, still lying on his back, eyes clouded with need. Derek popped open the jean buttons one at a time, licking his lips as the 'Under Armour' logo came into view. He palmed his mate's bulge through the fabric.

"Oh shit," Stiles moaned. "D-Derek... "

Derek quickly lowered the boxer-briefs down the boy's legs, cock bouncing free. He was a little surprised. Stiles was bigger than he'd have guessed. He wrapped his fingers around it, looking at it curiously. He'd never seen another guy's junk before. Stiles' lips were parted, his breathing needy and ragged. Let's see if he could excite him more, Derek thought to himself evily, opening his mouth and taking in the head.

"Oh gods!" Stiles blurted.

Derek went down slowly, senses adjusting to the taste. It was kinda musky. Stiles had his own scent, kinda like cinnamon and sugar, but that was mixed with hormones now. It was intoxicating and delicious. Derek hummed, going down on his mate again. He felt fingers stroke through his hair. Stiles began bucking up a little. Derek placed his hand on the boy's leg, holding him down as he picked up his pace, sucking Stiles more eagerly.

"Holy shit Derek!"

Derek pulled off of him, jerking the member with his fist.

"That good?" he asked fiercely.

"Oh gods more... " Stiles pleaded.

Derek removed his hand, making Stiles quiver with need. Their lips met again. Derek was wearing way too many clothes. It was unfair. Stiles gripped his black sweater needily as though to emphasize. The alpha removed the article, throwing it aside quickly and claiming those lips again. His hands ghosted down Stiles' back, exciting every sense. He grabbed the boy's ass globes, squeezing them, as his cock jumped in anticipation. Stiles had unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. Derek kicked them off, removing his underwear too. Stiles gripped Derek's gorgeous length. It was long, but not too thick. He jacked it with torturous strokes, kissing Derek's lips, making the alpha moan into the kiss.

"I want it in me," Stiles whispered against his lips.

Derek squeezed his mate's asscheeks again. Stiles turned over, bending forward on his hands and knees doggy style. Derek clasped those perfect ass cheeks, kneading them, pulling them apart. The muscle winked a little at him and he detected an intoxicating scent again. The cinnamon was like one-thousand times stronger here. He lapped his tongue out, swiping it over the muscle, experimenting. Stiles groaned needily, and the alpha figured that was the right thing to do. He drove his tongue forward much more urgently, dipping it in and out of the boy's pucker with wild need.

"Oh!" Stiles moaned, fisting the sheets. "Your tongue... driving me crazy! Please... "

"Please what?" Derek growled, inserting a finger into the muscle, bending it a little inside of him.

"Fuck!" Stiles cried out. "Need you to fuck... "

Derek inserted a second finger, twisting them, watching the muscle stretch around the digits.

"Fuck what?" Derek demanded roughly, bending both fingers, making his mate howl.

"Me Derek!" Stiles begged.

"How?" Derek teased, adding a third finger.

"Your cock," Stiles panted. "Want your cock!"

"Mmmm," Derek purred. "Good boy, asking for what he wants."

He removed the fingers, watching the muscle close a little. Derek positioned himself, slowly pushing forward. Stiles felt a pleasurable burning sensation instead of the pain he expected. It was his werewolf body. It had to be.

"Derek!" Stiles cried out.

Stiles pushed back on Derek's cock, plunging the alpha into the tightness all at once and he hissed.

"Move!" Stiles moaned.

Derek growled and clutched the ass globes roughly, plowing forward, seeing that it didn't hurt his mate at all. Stiles grabbed his own cock, pumping himself with the pounding Derek was giving him.

"Oh my gods Derek," he cried out in bliss. "Oh gods... "

Derek grunted and hammered into him even harder, the boy's muscle contracting around his cock, driving him insane. His breathing became constant and ragged as he plowed his cock home.

"Not gonna last," Derek grunted. "Much longer... "

"Me either," Stiles whispered breathily.

He cranked his shaft, feeling the boiling heat in him, the explosion coming.

"Fuck!" Stiles cried out. "I'm... "

He gasped madly and his seed errupted over the bedsheets. Stiles fell forward, feeling like he'd just overloaded, barely aware of Derek still hammering away at his ass he was in such ecstasy. Derek's breathing quickened, he pulled out of Stiles, grunting as he pumped his man meat.

"Oh yeah Stiles!" he growled. "Fuck!"

He watched one pearly rope explode from his cock, flying over Stiles' back. The second coated the boy's ass cheek's, followed by a few more spurts. Derek shuddered with bliss, and exhaled to stop his brain from shutting down at the rightness of it all. He could frikkin die happy right now. Stiles turned around and cuddled into his arms, pulling the blankets over them. They could worry about cleaning up later. Right now he wanted Derek to hold him and bask in the after-sex together. That had been absolutely beyond anything Stiles could have imagined. He nuzzled into Derek's chest contently.

"Mmmm," Stiles hummed happily. "I'm never going to think about taking a dump the same way again."

Derek eyed him in disbelief.

"You have such a way of wording stuff."

"I know," Stiles smirked. "You like it."

Their lips met again, and they knew they were already falling into one another a second time. Time for round two. Derek found himself thinking that maybe Stiles could fuck him.

ooOoo

Ta da. Hope you liked it if you wanted a lemon. Should I write a sequel where Stiles does fuck Derek?


End file.
